User talk:Blahmarrow
/Archive 1/ Hello there im new RE: McDonalds Toys Blah, that ebay price is way too expensive for me ^^0, but thanks for the info :) Also you should know I have all six of the Tohunga, but they are in pieces (some don't have their disks, promo-posters, heads, Kanohi, etc.). I am mostly looking for the six Turaga, but I don't really go onto ebay because of the prices ($33 is usually my online shopping limit). Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 08:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i think back when Inika, Piraka, Mahri, Barraki, Phantoka, Mistika were released. But there are hard plastic toys.... Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 22:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 2006, 2007, and 2008 I think..... Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 23:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Boredly decided to pick someone to chat with ........So I found out that I am not the only female fan of Bionicle as I came across another female Bionicle fan on Deviantart and she has a small Bionicle fan group over there (most of the members are also female) o.o Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 06:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Troll problem Not sure if troll or stupid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Turns out to be misinformed, as he appologised. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) How do you become a member of the matoran gaurd Iruinisfan 12:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC)i wanted to ask you how become a member of matoran gaurd or an admistrator?Iruinisfan 12:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin I'm not sure if I am ready to be an admin for this wiki + I don't really got a good reason to be one yet (unless someone help me make a good reason ^^0 ). There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 07:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually 11 months Now its a year ^^0 (I join here on August 2011)...I think I will request for adminship soon since we need a more active staff........There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 10:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think you can vote on my request now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :>I'm not sure if I am ready to be an admin for this wiki :No poop. :Tyranid69marehoods (talk) 01:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) 21 you better be here on the 1 year anniversary --Tyranid69marehoods (talk) 02:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: active users But how can we do that? Almost everyone here is either busy in real life or helping other wikia. Beside, I haven't seen you nor Ivjub for a very long time....So welcome back, Blahmarrow :) Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 23:21, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Master Lewa/Nimrod-0's vandels I find it hard to believe that Nimrod-0 (Master Lewa) would hack on someone else account and do such vandal attack on here since he is a rollbacker on here. He was the first user I used to chat with when I first came to this wiki last year... Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 06:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Old Vandals Returning You're back! It's great to see you again! I saw that you had left the Spyro Wiki, so I wasn't too sure as to where you'd be after that. I've come with bad news. Amanda113122 has been undoing edits that she believes have been made by "vandals from the past." And yes, you probably know what I'm about to say. We believe that the vandals that attacked last Christmas could be returning. 4Chan could be up to anything. Honestly, I never wanted this to happen again. Obviously, nobody did. Yet I've been checking some facts and I've noticed something on the following links: #http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Glatorian?diff=prev&oldid=165561 #http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_BIONICLE?diff=prev&oldid=165556 #http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/%22Savage%22?diff=prev&oldid=165534 Take a look at the vandals' edits. Looking familiar at all? I can tell. You probably can, too. Look, I've developed a theory: the vandals may be delivering this as a warning shot. They see that our staff is unstable and isn't always active still. And when they attack, they may do it in the same fashion they did last year. Large, uncontrollable amounts of vandalism that pour in all at once. I don't want to turn this into a big deal, Blah, but this could become the big deal that we don't want it to be. I say that we keep in touch and keep a close-eye on the Wiki. What do you think is happening? [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) !!!!! SHOOT! I was looking through the contributions on the Mask of Light movie page, because I remember that that was one article that was really struck hard with vandalism. And I saw a name: Tyrinid42. He was a vandal, made a couple edits, and is currently unblocked. And the clue thing is this: the message he left you was titled "21." Tyrinid arrived on the 21st of November 2011. Maybe he's foreshadowing something, like him (or more vandals) returning soon or on this day? We've got to find out more about the user who left you the message. We need the I.D. examined a bit. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 02:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Shoot, it's all making sense now! It turns out that Tyrinid left a message on my talk page on November 8th of this year, the same day that he left one on yours. He said something mentioning Swert, the head of BS01. To actually know about that is one thing, but he headed straight to the Mask of Light Movie page and vandalized it!!! This means that, and I bet you my bottom dollar, that the new Tyrinid is the same as the old Tyrinid! This means that this whole thing may actually happen again! It all makes sense now! [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 02:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Spyro Wiki Chat! Hurry! [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 02:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Something Important You should be Aware of I sort of knew it was you, Blahmarrow. But I decided to see if it was you or someone else. As I know one: two admins from Spyro wiki cant be a coincidence, two: both users both mentioning "Spartan A054" on their account on Spyro wiki (I sometimes accidently click your signature and end up on that wiki instead of your talk page in here whenever I try to reply messages back to you), three: both have similar likes and personalities, and four: You are from Canada and mooses are native from there too... XD Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I have become very able with compex computer coding and traced the hacking to Nimrod-0. Many wikis have been vandalized by me but it was forced my Nimrod-0. I hope for him to get a universal block and be brought to justice. Bluejagwa (talk) 20:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC)